The Channy Song Challenge
by LightCookie
Summary: New challenge for all Channy lovers! I put new songs three times a week and you write Channy stories based on these! Click here for more information. Rated K-M for different story/song. UPDATE: For now on, I'll just keep putting up songs anytime!
1. CHALLENGE!

**Authors Note: Hello my friends! Okay lets get this through…  
****As you know, in one story I said I have a contest coming up. Yes I do.  
****It's called **_**The Channy Song Challenge**__**! *everyone claps*  
**_**The way it goes, I'll put different songs three times a week (including the full lyrics) and you guys have to write a story based on that song.**

**Here some things to remember…**

**-The story must be one paragraph long (you can make it longer)**

**-It has to be Channy related (I don't care if Tawni or other people narrates the story)**

**-No putting the lyrics in your story**

**-Yes you can write poems based on the song and Channy**

**-Be creative, don't write the same exact thing for every song**

**-Writing levels can be from K-M**

**-On each chapter, write the song name and put in order I put it**

**-No story can be based on the last story you wrote**

**-Song/story can be based on episode (Yes I allow future episodes)**

**Got it? Good! PM me if you have any questions, songs will be coming every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, but for today (Since it is Saturday for me) I'll put it up to get you started!**

**Have fun and keep on writing! PEACE! :)**

**-xFrozenHeartx-**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**_The Channy Song Challenge  
__Song #1  
_**_Dirty Little Secret By The All-American Rejects_

Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you.

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know--

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know---

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside (inside!)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

Thats the first song, now... GET WRITING! And if you want you can PM me for the story, you can. And remember: You CANNOT put the lyrics in your story (you can write with 1 to 2 lines from the song though!). Keep writing! :)

-xFrozenHeartx-


	3. Life After You

**_The Channy Song Challenge  
__Song #2  
_**_Life After You By Daughtry _

Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know

Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time

Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you

Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you, yeah

Thats the second song (BTW this one of my favorite songs ever!), enjoy and write, write, WRITE!

-xFrozenHeartx-


	4. Crazier

**_The Channy Song Challenge  
__Song #3  
_**_Crazier By Taylor Swift_

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

Ohhhh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You take me away  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier

Thats the Third song! Keep up the good work. ALSO: I'll also be writing stories for the challenge! Tell your friends in Fanfiction :)

-xFrozenHeartx-


	5. According To You

**_The Channy Song Challenge  
__Song #4  
_**_According To You By Orianthi_

I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you  
According to you

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny,irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
You can't take me any place

According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with it  
According to you  
According to you

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,incredible  
He can't get me out of his head

According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

I need to feel appreciated  
like I'm not hated  
Oh, no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay

According to me  
you're stupid  
you're useless  
you can't do anything right

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head

According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you [you, you]  
According to you [you, you]

According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

The fourth song. Like Mario says "Lets'a go!" (I think that's how he says it. I don't know, I don't pay attention to the Nintendo world a alot)

-xFrozenHeartx-


	6. Should've Said No

**_The Channy Song Challenge  
__Song #5  
_**_Should've Said No By Taylor Swift_

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

The fifth song. Like Mario's brother, Luigi says... Uh, I don't know, what is his catchphrase?

-xFrozenHeartx-


	7. Chemicals React

**_The Channy Song Challenge  
__Song #6  
_**_Chemicals React By Aly and AJ_

You make me feel out of my mind  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast

[Chorus]  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

[Chorus]  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

[Chorus]  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

The sixth song. Like Mario's girlfriend says... Like I care! No offense but she is SUCH a SNOB! She thinks she's all that all because she is a princess. News flash missy, your stupid princess rules are NOT going to help Bowser, if she's a princess, why doesn't she do something about Bowser instead of waiting for Mario. Hello? Mario has other things to handle, he's not just going to drop everything and save you! UGH, sometimes she is so ANNOYING!

-xFrozenHeartx-


	8. If U Seek Amy

**_The Channy Song Challenge  
__Song #7  
_**_If U Seek Amy By Britney Spears_

La la la, la la la  
La la la, la la la

Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside? Oh  
Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'mma buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh

Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? Because I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho

Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, la la la, la la la

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club, oh  
I've seen her once or twice but boy she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way, oh

Oh oh, tell me have you seen her, because I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho

Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me

Oh, so what you want about me?  
Oh, but can't you see what I see?  
Oh, so what you want about me?  
La la la, la la la

So tell me if you see her  
'Cause I've been waiting here forever  
Oh baby baby if you seek Amy tonight  
Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby

La la la, la la la  
La la la, la la la

Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me, say what you want about me, yeah  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me

Oh, so what you want about me?  
Oh, but can't you see what I see?  
Love me hate me  
Oh, so what you want about me?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

The seventh song. Like Luigi's girlfriend, Daisy says... I don't know. But hey, she is probably the BEST princess I've ever seen. Peach is all snobby and whatever. But Daisy, oh man, she is my Nintendo IDOL! She can kick but, yet she is in a dress. Unlike Peach, who is less coordinated (No offense to Mario), Daisy is able to save herself, and her scared-and-sensitive-yet-all-italian boyfriend! If I had to choose between Daisy and Peach, My vote is 100/100 for Daisy! Yeah some people think Daisy is the same as Peach, but in my world, she is the best tomboy-yet-a-princess girl I have ever seen.

-xFrozenHeartx-


	9. Everywhere

**_The Channy Song Challenge  
__Song #8  
_**_Everywhere By Michelle Branch_

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

The eighth song. YAY so close to ten (And this as well, one of my favorites)! Since I'm enjoying this Nintendo stuff, I might as well go with it. Like Wario says... FOOOOOOOOD! Yep thats Wario :)

-xFrozenHeartx-


	10. Love Story

**_The Channy Song Challenge  
__Song #9  
_**_Love Story By Taylor Swift_

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

The ninth song. So close to ten! Like Donkey Kong says, "Ooo oo eee eee"... You know, if I had a real gorilla, then it would have been easier.

-xFrozenHeartx-


	11. I Never Told You

**_The Channy Song Challenge  
__Song #10  
_**_I Never Told You By Colbie Caillat_

I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
But I never told you  
I just held it in

And now, I miss everything about you  
I can't believe that I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you, without you

I see your blue eyes, everytime I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to, when I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in

And now, I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
I can't believe that I still want you (and loving you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you, without you

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in

And now, I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
I can't believe that I still want you (and loving you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you, without you

The tenth song. YAY (As well, a favorite of mine. Also I take in song suggestions so just comment if you want me to put up a song)! Like Diddy Kong says... well almost like Donkey Kong.

-xFrozenHeartx-


	12. This Afternoon

**_The Channy Song Challenge  
__Song #11  
_**_This Afternoon By Nickelback_

Oh, looking like another Bob Marley day  
Hitting from the bong like a diesel train  
And now we're hanging out this afternoon

We got weeds in the backyard, four feet tall  
Cheech and Chong probably would have smoked them all  
So, I'm on the couch this afternoon

Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor  
If we take them out back, we can buy some more  
So I doubt we're going out this afternoon, oh

Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Landlord says I should buy a tent  
But he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent  
So I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon

Down on the corner in a seedy bar  
Jukebox cranking out the CCR  
Had a few to Suzie Q this afternoon, oh

Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again  
Get up, go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again, yeah  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Wear a wristwatch and alarm clock to see what time it ends  
From the moment I wake up, I just love being with my friends  
We barely get by, but have the best times and hope it never ends  
We drink all day until we fall down, so we can do it all again

It's not a human walk, it's the human race  
If we were living on the edge, taking too much space  
So I'll doubt I'll figure out just what to do  
But to kicking around, hanging out this afternoon, oh

Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again, yeah  
Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again

Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

The eleventh song. Ha good luck with this one, I put this one up 'cause I wanted all of you confused. Here is clue, yes there must be Channy, but you don't _always_ have to make them fall in love (And NO I do not mean break up. That wouldn't make sense with this song. Just look at the lyrics)

-xFrozenHeartx-


	13. That Should Be Me

**_The Channy Song Challenge  
__Song #12  
_**_That Should Be Me By Justin Bieber_

Mmmmmmm  
Everybodys laughin in my mind  
Rumors spreadin about this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you did with me  
Does he love you the way i can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
Cuz baby i didnt

That should be me, holdin your hand  
That should be me, makin you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me  
That should be me feelin' your kiss  
That should be me, buyin you gifts  
This is so wrong, i cant go on  
Do you believe  
That that should be me  
That should be me  
Yeah

Said you needed a little time from my mistakes  
It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced  
Did you think that i wouldnt see you out at the movies  
What cha doin' to me?  
Your taking him where we used to go  
Now if your trying to break my heart?  
It's workin, cuz you know

That should be me, holdin your hand  
That should be me, makin you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me  
That should be me feelin' your kiss  
That should be me, buyin you gifts  
This is so wrong, i cant go on  
Do you believe  
That that should be me

I need to know should i fight for love  
Or disarm its getting harder to shield  
This pain is my heart

That should be me, holdin' your hand  
That should be me, makin' you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me  
That should be me feelin' your kiss  
That should be me, buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong, i can't go on  
Do you believe  
That that should be me

That should be me (X4)

The twelveth song. I really don't like Justin that much, but his songs are okay.

-xFrozenHeartx-


End file.
